Chapitre 1:Deux Scionun nouvel espoir?
by Honey-Miel
Summary: La suite des évenement du livre Nightshade et la rencontre d'une nouvelle Scion encore plus puissante et...


Prologue:

Nous avons réussit a accomplir notre mission, mais il reste encore des gardiens qui sont en train de comploter contre nous pour nous faire nous avons fermer la faille ,moi et le reste de la meute, sauf sabine qui avait donner son essence de loup a Ansel avions retrouver notre apparence d' ce que nous ne savions pas était que cet effet n'était que 24h plus tard je pouvais de nouveau prendre apparence humaine.

-Bon on est tous la qu'est-ce que tu nous veut Anika?Demande Sabine a la principale intéressée.

-Toujours aussi aimable a ce que je vois!Dis Anika avec son air sérieux.

Ce matin en me réveillant dans la chambre de Shay j'avais trouver une lettre de convocation urgente dans a peine une heure et tout le monde avait reçut la même Anika ne nous vois que lors de nos réunion de la semaine ou elle nous donne les dernières infos concernant les gardiens et les autres protecteur.

-Alors?Dit Connor tout juste derrière moi qui a un bras autour des épaules de Adne tout aussi endormie que lui qui se frotte doucement les deux la sont vraiment pas du matin ces temps ci.

-Alors, j'ai découvert disons...des nouvelles intéressante hier soir.

-Et quel sont ces nouvelles?Demande une fois de plus Connor qui s'assoit sur une chaise avec Adne a la table.

Anika nous fait signe de faire de même et nous nous assoyions tous a la table.

-J'ai retrouver hier soir, de vieux ouvrage qu'avais conserver Sillas il y a quelque anné parlais de l'origine du Scion..

-Et?Demande soudainement Shay intéressée par la nouvelle le concernant.

-Et la nouvelle étant que ...tu n'est pas le seul Scion Shay...

-QUOI1?Dit l'intéressée en se levants brusquement de sa chaise paume contre la table.

-Les livres disaient en autre que le pouvoir du Scion était trop fort pour être contenu en un seul être, il a donc été divisé en deux non équitablement.

-Comment ça non équitablement?Lancais-je moi aussi intéressée a présent

-L'un des deux est plus fort que l'autre.

-Et donc …

-Tu est le plus faible des deux Shay. Dis Anika en se préparant un thé tranquillement avec la theilliere poser sur la table avec des petites tasses anglaises neuves.

-Mais comment tu peut le savoir !?

-Les deux Scion on une manière très différente de faire fonctionner leur plus faible des deux envoi son pouvoir au plus fort reçoit le pouvoir.

Shay se rassoie péniblement sur sa vois bien qu'il est un peu déçu de n'avoir pas autant de pouvoir qu'il le lui prend discrètement la main sous la table pour le ré me rend un petit sourire en me regardant.

-D'accord..alors tu veut quoi qu'on chercher l'autre Scion pour qu'il nous aide?Demande Ethan a l'autre bout de la table avec Sabine.

-Pas il..

-?

-Elle.

-...

-Et ce n'est pas tout..

-Quoi encore?

-Elle est en pouvoir de ramener Renier.

Nightshade fanfiction

Titre:Deuxième chance

Message auteur:

Bonjour tout le monde!C'est la toute première fanfiction que je publie réellement et qui j'espère, des gens vont la lire et adoré(et pas trop donné de commentaire sur les fautes ^^').Alors je veut juste vous donner une petite idée de ce que mes principales fiction que je fait èrement se sont toute des histoires romantiques(no lemon désolé pour ceux et celle qui recherchais ç des fois il y auras des scènes un peu lemoner mais pas exagéré non plus x) )Deuxièmement l'histoire de romance se passe souvent entre le deuxième garçons qui tombe amoureux d'une autre fille que la personnage principale a l'origine.

Définition de deuxième garçons:Prenons justement comme exemple Nightshade le sujet de cette fanfiction ou un triangle amoureux est constamment présent dans l' bien comme vous le savez à la fin Calla fini avec Shay -. a la fin Ren fini tous seul enfin il meure plutôt:/(sérieux j'ai pleuré pendant une semaine . non blague genre juste 5 minute x)).

Et donc,l'autre raison qui en est pas vraiment une mais bon,j'ai la sérieuse mani à toujours aimé le deuxième garçons ^^'

Exemple:

1-La cité des ténèbres=Simon

2-Vampire de Manhattan=Oliver

3-16 lune:Liv

4-Née a minuit=Derek

5-Ne me touche pas=Warner

Et j'ai aussi la mani de détester la personnage principale ^^'.Non mais franchement elle embrasse toute le deuxième gars et lui donne plein de faux espoir pour lui dire a la fin(elle le dise pas comme ça quand même x))ah finalement j'ai changer d'avis je vais aller avec le beau gars mystérieux -. dans Nightshade Shay a tout du gars normal ce qui est tout le contraire de Ren qui est le deuxième gars ._..Enfin bref jespere que vous aller aimer cet fanfiction et je vais essayer de pas trop rendre Calla méchante dedans sauf si vous me donner votre accord alors la attendez vous a voir sortir la pute en Calla x).Bonne lecture :p

Chapitre 1:Deux Scion+un nouvel espoir?

-Mais comment ?...Commença Adne qui commençais a tremblé suite a l'évocation de son frère décédé.

Shay serra ma main dans la sienne et l'embrassa pour me rassurer. J'étais aussi surprise que Adne de cette nouvelle. Ren pourrais de nouveau être la?Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

-Comme je les dit tout a l'heure, elle reçoit les pouvoir.D'après mes information elle a un nombre incalculable de pouvoir et parmi eux certain sont très rare et..guérisseur...

-Alors qu'attendons nous encore pour aller chercher cette fille!Dit gravement Adne lever de sa chaise brusquement.

-Ce n'est pas si facile...

-Quoi on ne sait pas ou elle est?Dit Connor a coter de Adne.

-Elle a été très facile à trouvé mais..je doute que ce ne soit aussi facile de la convaincre de venir avec nous jusqu'ici..

-On peut toujours l'amener de Ethan avec une étincelle dans les yeux juste a l'idée de se battre contre un nouvel même étincelle que dans les yeux de Sabine tout aussi bagarreuse que lui.

-Je ne crois pas est beaucoup plus forte que nous sa ne servirais a rien...

-On peut au moins essayer de la convaincre!Dit Adne encore plus fort.

-Alors vous irez la voir se soir.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant !?

-Parce qu'il faut vous préparer et elle s'active plutôt le soir.

-S'active?Redit Shay a coter de moi intrigué.

-Elle n'a que 17 ans et aime plutôt dormir constamment le jour et ...aller le soir a des fêtes plutôt..particulaire.

-Et donc.. ?

-Vous aller vous infiltrer dans l'une de ses soirées se soir. Adne tu ouvrira un portail non loin de la maison qui organise la fête. Shay,Calla,Connor,Nev,Mason,Bryn ainsi que Ansel iront a la soiré.

-Et moi et Ethan?Dit subitement Sabine interpellé par l'absence de son nom ainsi que celui de son ami sur la liste des inviter a la soirée de la Scion #2.

-Vous resterez ici avec moi.

-Pourquoi !?

-Parce que vous vous montrez souvent agressif et c'est se qu'il faut surtout évité lors de cette soirée !

-Mais !..

-C'est bon Sabine!Dis-je pour qu'elle se calme.

-Pfft !

Je me leva de ma chaise en laissant en plan toute l'attablé pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre un peu plus réellement cette Scion vien ici..et fait revivre Ren..que vas t-il se passer après?Est-ce que sa affecteras la relation que j'ai avec Shay?Est-ce que de nouveau je vais devoir affronter ce triangle amoureux?Franchement je n'en sait Ren est mort c'était comme si une partie de moi était morte. Ren me reliait a mon ancienne vie. Shay lui me reliait a mon fois je me demande si choisir soit Ren ou Shay ne reviens juste a choisir qui je suis réellement ce que je ne sais pas vraiment en se moment.

Quelqu'un vien frapper doucement contre ma porte.

-Calla?Me demande la voix de Shay a travers la porte fermer.

-Entre..

Je me redressai sur mon lit quand il entra dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Sa vas ?

-Je sais pas -je quand il vien s'asseoir juste a coter de moi pour me caresser doucement les poignet serré contre mes jambes.

-Tu devrais te reposer un attaque se soir après besoin de toute tes dit-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux tomber sur mes joues.

-On vas juste parler Shay pas nous battre!Dis-je en lui souriant.

-Peut être mais j'ai une sale impression concernant cet autre « Scion ».Dit-il presque avec dégoût.

-...Je sais que tu n'aime pas vraiment savoir que elle soit « la »

-Ouais...

-Mais sa ne change rien!C'est toi qui nous a sauver!C'est toi qui a affronter les spectres et les gardien plus fermer la faille !

-Oui mais la guerre n'est toujours pas fini contre les gardien..

-Peut être mais elle,elle était surment consciente de ce qui se passait et a préférer ne rien faire contrairement a toi..

-Ta peut être raison...

Je le fit tomber sur le dos sur le lit de sorte que je puisse enfouir ma tête contre son cou chaud avec toujours son odeur de printemps que j'aime entoura ma taille avec ses bras pour poser son menton sur le sommet de mon crane.J'aimerais tant rester comme ça contre lui pour toujours sans être interrompu entre temps mais nous avion d'autre problème a réglé..

(…)

Adne venais tout juste de refermer le portail que l'on s'engouffrait dans l'air frais d'un petit quartier résidentiel. Nous étions en printemps mais le froid subsistait tout de même pour faire frémir nos narine et faire sortir de la buée de notre bouche au fil de notre nuit était calme mais dans le ciel non loin des lumière rose et jaune trahissait se calme en plus de la musique qui fesai vibrer le sol jusqu'à nos pied tellement elle était m'étonne que les voisin n'aille pas appeler la police !Plus nous raprochion de la maison plus les lumière nous éblouissait la vue de mille feu en plus de la musique pop qui bourdonnait dans mes gens attendais en file devants l'entré du jardin d'où provenais les lumière et la était poster dans l'entré portant un simple jean troué avec un blouson en cuir noir torse avais également un énorme chaîne autour du cou abordant un cadenas laissait entrer quelque personne et renvoyais d' personne qui entrait abordait des vêtement souvent très coloré ou é a notre tour d'entré l'homme nus regarda un bref instant et sembla humé l'air que nous projetions. Après un bref instant il nous lança :

-Hum..vous pouvez entrer.

Il nous ouvris la porte en bois maculé du jardin pour nous laisser péné paillettes tombaient,de je ne sais d'où, tombait du jardin était énorme avec en son centre une énorme piscine qui rendait l'eau a l'intérieur violette a l'aide de lumière fluorescente. De la mousse de la même couleur quoique plus rosé sortais de la bouche de statue de pierre de chien installé près de la musique ne provenais aucunement d'un CD ou autre mais bien d'une petite scène avec un bain a patte de lion ou se trouvai une fille l'unique copie de Miley Cirus qui chantais justement le dernier tube de chanteuse avait l'air dans les vapes et mâchait bruyamment contre le micro sa gomme a macher en même temps de vis que la fête se continuait un peu dans la maison mais ses principalement dans le jardin que tout se jeunes se donnait le défi de rester le plus longtemps en équilibre sur les coter de la piscine.D'autre se baignait en poussant des cris de fille me fonça droit dedans en s'excusant pé me retournant vers son dos j'apercu des ailes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..Commenca Connor qui avait lui aussi vue les aile de la fille mais il nu pas le temps de finir quand la chanteuse se mis a crier vivement dans le micro. Shay me pris justement par le bras pour me faire remarque un groupe de loup qui dansai sur leur patte tous ensemble.

-C'est quoi ce bordel!Dit Mason tout juste derrière moi avec Nev tout aussi étonné que lui.

-La!Me disa Adne contre mon oreille en pointant du doigt quelqu' crois que c'est elle !

La fille qu'elle pointait scintillait de mille feu au centre de la piscine entouré de plein de gens.C'est cheveux mouillé lançais de l'eau partout au rythme ou elle sautais dans la piscine.

-Ouais je le crois bien moi aussi!

-Ta vue comment elle brille!?A menconer Nev a Mason.

Soudain,la fille se retourna vers nous d'un geste surpris comme si elle avait lus dans nos pensé et la musique cessa ainsi que tout mouvement des autre invité qui nous fixait tous des yeux.

-Je crois bien qu'on est repéré..Dis Connor en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Sans blague!Dit Adne a coter de lui en roulant les yeux vers le ciel.

La fille sorti gracieusement de la piscine sans prendre la peine de prendre une serviette qu'une femme ,avec une queue, lui tendais gracieusement.

-Tien tien!Des chercheur et des protecteur a ma soirée!Que me vaut cet honneur?Demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

-Nous somme venu parler à la Shay visiblement irrité du ton de voix que prenais la fille.

-Oh désolé!Ton odeur de protecteur m'empêchait de te repérer...Scion # -elle a Shay en souriant faussement.

Shay la regarda d'un air mauvais mais celle-ci ni prettait pas du tout attention.

-Franchement habituellement vous protecteur ne sortez jamais de chez vous!Et en plus avec des chercheur!Wow!Nous assiton la mes ami a une grande évolution du monde!Dit-elle en se retournant vers les gens qui riait a sa supposé blague.

-Nous te demandons de te parler en Adne poliment en s'approchant.

-Hum..Et si je n'en est pas envie?Dit-elle avec une moue de bébé.

-Et bien nous allons devoir te forcer la sèchement Shay.

D'un coup les gens qui entourais la jeune fille se sont avancer d'un bond, torse bombé. Certain montrant les croc.D'autre se transformant en toute sorte d'animal même en griffon!D'autre déployant leur aile ou leur queue reste de ma meute se transforma dans les secondes suivante tout aussi sur la défensive que les retenais Shay du bras pour ne pas qui égorge la jeune fille de ses propre croc.

Celle-ci fit signe de la main, et ses compagnon se détendire un peu ainsi que les mien.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre se soir voyons!Malgré les apparences je suis très.. -elle en riant encore comme si c'était une blague.

La peau de Shay était bouyante de colère qui montait progressivement en lui.

-Bon!Je vais nous éviter un temps d'explication inutile en vous répondant à vos -elle en s'assoyant sur le rebord de la piscine en croisant ses jambes nue.

-Comment?Dis-je

-D'après vos penser vous voulez que je vous aide a sauver le -elle presque en riant avec ses autres compagnon.

Son arrogance agressait visiblement de plein fouet Shay.

-Et..vous voulez aussi que je sauve un de vos ami qui est mort. Ren c'est ça !?

-Ne t'avise pas de parler sur ce ton de lui!?Dis-je sans réalisé que je le disait haut et fort avec Shay juste a coter de moi qui se retourna vivement vers moi une fois ma phrase achever.

-Oulala!Je sent une pointe de jalousie la!De toi et de ton copain -elle en souriant toujours.

Shay montrait les croc a la jeune fille qui ne tiqua même pas d'une miette.

-Je n'est aucune envie de parler avec vous sauf peut être le Scion...Poursuivait-elle en désignant Shay.

Un groupe de félin vien tout de suite encerclé notre lion volumineux grogna vaguement contre Shay pour qu'il avance mais celui-ci répondis en se transforma en loup et je l'imita. Les félin rugissait a l'unisson tandis que d'autre personne lançais des cris que des tribu indigènes lance montrais les crocs à l'imposante lionne devants était deux fois plus grosse que moi et avec un seul coup de patte elle pouvais m'envoyer au tapis gardais quand même ma position avec Shay pour essayer de prendre l'avantage et se montrer plus dominant qu'eux. Shay avait a faire maintenant a un tigre trois fois plus grosse que la lionne devants moi.

-Bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas ce beau petit spectacle de confrontation mais j'en est mare moi !

Les félin s'éloignèrent lentement avec un petit sourire au lè juste après, des barreau acéré nous tomba dessus nous séparant de Shay. Connor tenant son couteau et son revolvers des main en essayant de pousser la cage qui ne bougeais pas d'un meute fonçait dans les barreau sans succès. Shay bondi pour attaquer la jeune fille mais l'énorme tigre le plaqua violament au sol.

-Il vaudrais mieux pour vous de rester bien tranquille parce que contrairement a ce que vous penser chers protecteur et Scion vous n'êtes pas les seul a avoir des loup de la grandeur d'un homme adulte vien se poster près d'elle.

-Voici un vrais loup-garou 100% purs -elle en désignant l'énorme autres sont soit..hum..voyons voir..Elle hésita un moment et nous jeta a tous un regard rieur pour poursuivre des vampire,sirène,sorcière,fée,métamorphe et même -elle en clignât des yeux deux fois.

Shay grognais plaquer contre le sol contre le tigre toujours contre lui croc sortie ainsi que ses griffes acérées.

-Tu ne me crois pas petit Scion?Dit-elle en se penchant vers le bas pour regarder Shay droit dans les yeux.

Shay jappa violament en grognant.

-Bien alors je vais te montrer ma petite Miso.

Une colonne d'eau provenant de la piscine se leva brusquement dans les tigre lâcha brusquement Shay en partant le plus loin possible de même que Shay ne puisse réagir la colonne d'eau l'emprisonna violament en le fessant gémir a chaque mouvement débatif qu'il fesait pour l'amener jusqu'à la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi donc je devrais venir avec toi la bas hein?Tu me crois lâche parce que je n'est pas aider pendant la guerre contre les gardien?Laisse moi te dire une chose..

La colonne d'eau se referma encore plus sur Shay. Je me débattais avec les barreau pour lui venir en aide mais il était bien enfoncé dans le sol et très solide.

-Tu ne sait rien de moi «Scion».Pendant que toi tu cherchais tes pouvoir moi il entrais tous en même temps en moi et avec les malédiction qui vienne avec sans conter les humeur alors te frotte pas à moi veut tu.

Shay grognais malgré la colonne d'eau qui le comprimait de plus en plus.

-Mais j'ai quand même bonne conscience. Dit-elle en ès tout mon compte de bonne action ses dernier mois se résume à .. je peut bien faire revivre votre ami.

-Oh mon dieux!Dit Adne en se collant a Connor.

-Allons!Faut pas trop en faire quand même!Il risque juste par contre d'être un peu différent à son réveil...

-Comment ça?Lui demande Adne.

-Et bien..il vas falloir le transformer...

En -elle avec un dernier sourire


End file.
